Raegan Pope
by Kat Von
Summary: "Um, My name is Raegan. I used to be a stripper, now I work for a crisis firm. I'm 28 years old. I'm adopted and my sister is Olivia Pope I can't really think of anything else" Okay I know its not a good summary but at least I tried.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes but Raegan she mine.

**A/N: okay so I have had this idea in my head for a really long time and I just wanted to see how it would play out if I turned it into a story. Just let me know what you guys think of it, even if you want to tell me you hate it. Sorry about the grammar errors I missed.**

**Chapter1: Raegan**

_June 17, 2003 _

"_Come on Rae think about this" 21 year old Olivia pleaded with her little sister._

"_I'm doing this, Liv and you can't stop me. I am 18 years old." Raegan argued._

"_Dad didn't mean it Rae…you know how he gets." Liv reasoned._

_Rae scoffed as she threw more clothes in her suitcase. _

"_Stop! Just stop! Stop protecting him! Stop making excuses for him. I'm pregnant Liv not stupid. I know when I not wanted and he doesn't want me!" Rae yelled as she grabbed another bag. _

"_Lets get just wait until Mom gets home and then we can talk abut this." Liv suggested._

"_She is not gonna go against him. Both of you are spineless when it comes to him! Maybe because of the fact that I'm adopted I see right through his bullshit!" Rae sneered._

_Rae zipped her bags and headed the door. She glared at Liv when she body blocks her from the door._

"_Liv, move" Rae sighed. Olivia shook her headed and stood her ground. She stiffened when their Mother came up the stairs._

"_Raegan, what are you doing?" Carolyn asked. She dropped her bags on the floor and approached her children._

"_Did you talk to your husband?" Rae asked._

"_No…Livy, what…" She asked her oldest._

"_She's leaving Mom." Liv explained. Carolyn pushed passed Olivia and looked Rae in the eye. _

"_Why?" She asked._

"_I'm pregnant Mom. Dad told me either get out or get rid of it. He doesn't want a whore for a daughter." Rae whispered. She looked down in shame unable to look her mother in eyes anymore. Carolyn grabbed her hand and wrote a series of numbers on her arm._

"_This is the number to my account with my trust fund and this is the number to some friends I have in New York." Carolyn explained. Rae looked at her mother in shock._

"_Mother!" Olivia yelled also shocked at her actions. Ignoring Olivia, Carolyn reached into her back pocket and pulled out a cell phone._

"_Here, this is my private phone for my students. I want to you to call me the minute you land in New York and when you get to my friends house. Her name is Rachel Parker. When you call her tell who are and why your there. She will understand. Now I want to hear from you once a week. I will have one of my students set up an email account in her name so your father doesn't find out." She explained as the walked down to the front door._

_Rae looked at her mom and sister with tears in her eyes. _

"_Thank you." Rae whispered as she hugged her. _

"_I love you baby. Be safe." Carolyn replied._

"_I love you too, Mama." Rae turned to look at her sister._

"_Livy, please." Rae pleaded with her._

"_You call me every day. I don't like the fact that you are leaving but I can see that I don't have a choice in the matter." Liv said. Rae gave here a hug before walking out the door. She waved at her family before getting in her car._

"_Bye Peanut." Liv whispered as she watched her baby sister drive away._

"Liv…Liv…Olivia!" Olivia was shaken awake by Steven.

"What?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"There is a young woman in the lobby asking for you…She says she is your sister." Steven explained. Olivia snapped her head toward Steven. She got up from the sofa and walked into the lobby.

The woman in question turned around when she heard the sound of Olivia's heals. She smiled at the shocked look on Liv's face.

"Hey, Livy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**A/N: Thank you to all those who review I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 2: Why?**

Olivia stared at Rae before opening the door to her office, gesturing for her to come in.

"Steven, will you finish up here?" Olivia asked.

Steven looked at the woman who claimed to be Olivia sister before heading in to his office. "Sure Liv."

"This is a nice office you got here Livy, very nice." Rae said as she rubbed the cushions of the sofa. She turned her head to see Liv staring at her.

"Are you going to say something or are you going to stare at me all night." Rae laughed awkwardly.

"What do you want me to say Raegan?" Liv said.

"I want you to say that you missed me; that you are happy to see me." Rae said with disbelieve. Rae's eyes followed Liv as she walked around her desk.

"I did miss you and I am happy too see you but I am also angry, Raegan, you stop calling. After two years you stop calling. Mom and I didn't know if you were dead or alive. We had to hear from Rachel that you lost the baby and run of with some junkie. Now you come in here looking like a beat up rag doll after 10 years and act like everything is okay." Olivia came around her desk with a first aid kit. Rae made some room for her as she set the kit on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry okay. Bobby didn't want me living with Rachel anymore so I moved in with him. Then we sorted went of to do our own thing. Ow! Jesus Christ Liv, can you be a little gentle please." She winced when Liv dabbed the cut on her cheek with an alcohol swab before putting a band aid on it.

"How long?" Liv asked as she turned Rae's head to the side; looking at the nasty bruise on her jaw.

"How long what?" Rae grimaced when Liv touched the nasty bruise.

"How long has Bobby been hitting you?" Liv let go of her face and looked at her very badly bruised wrist. Rae opened her mouth to reply when Olivia's phone rang. Liv grabbed an ace bandaged, ignoring the shrill of her cell phone.

"Are you going to get that?" Rae asked as Liv began to wrap her wrist.

"It will go to voicemail….You didn't answer my question." Liv asked as the ringing stopped. Rae stared at Liv before answering.

"Three years after I left Rachel's" She whispered shamefully. She jumped when Olivia's phone started to ring again. Olivia tied off the bandaged before turning her phone on silent.

"Am I keeping you from something?" Rae glanced at the phone before looking at Liv.

"Nothing important…Now is Bobby the reason why you're dressed this way?" Liv asked as she took in Rae's outfit.

"Yeah, he got me a job at his brothers club as a…dancer." Rae explained. They both turned their head at the sound of someone knocking on her office door.

A very important looking man in a black suit and long trench coat was standing there with an irritated look on his face.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" Liv said as she got up to address the stranger. Rae strained an ear to hear what they were whispering. When she couldn't hear she gave up with a defeated sigh when she couldn't hear anything.

She leaned forward to brush the some dirt of her pants when she saw Olivia's phone light up. She glanced back at Olivia to see her still talking with the man. She glanced at the screen to see that is was a block number that was calling. She bit her lip before answering the phone.

"Hello" She whispered into the phone. She glanced back at the couple behind before listening to the voice over the phone.

"Liv?" a deep voice asked.

"No, this is her…friend. Can I take a message?" Rae whispered.

"Um...Tripp, tell her Tripp called." 'Tripp" said. Rae glanced back her sister to see the gentleman stomp away in an angry huff.

"Yup, okay whatever." She hung up quickly before tossing the phone on the table.

"Why are you here, Rae" Olivia asked as the sat down on the sofa.

"Well I wanted to see you, Livy" Rae smiled.

"You had ten years to come and see me, Raegan. Why are you here?" Liv asked again.

"I'm addicted to pain pills and I'm pregnant again. I'm 28 years old and I take my clothes off for middle aged men. I'm Raegan Pope and I need my big sister to help me." She confessed.

**A/N: I don't really like the this chapter I don't think it very well written but I'm gonna put it out there anyway I promise I will try better with the next one. If you have any suggestion on how I should improve my writing fell free to tell me. I welcome all critics with open arms. Oh I also wont be update very much during the week because of my nursing class and my high school mid terms are next week so I will be swamped. I will try and update as quickly as possible depending on how much you guys like the fic. Okay I stop rambling now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3: I'm not ready.**

"How is the Robinson case going?" Olivia asked as she paced the length of her kitchen.

"We have to talk about this." Steven said from over the phone.

"We are talking about this."

"Not about the case, your sister. What are we are going to do?" He stressed.

"_We _are going to do anything _I'm _going to help her while you and the team work on the Robinsons." Olivia walked over to the guest room to check on Rae.

"So we don't get to vote, we don't get a say in this?" She could hear the frustration in his voice.

She walked over to the window in the living room, watching as the people walked below, "No, because you are working on the Robinson case and…."

"No…"

"You _will_ update me on the case Steven." She turned around to Rae see heading out of the bedroom into the bathroom.

"This is too much, you can't save everyone. You can't solve every problem." He said trying to reason with her.

"She is my sister! I may _not _be able to save everyone. I may not be able to solve _every_ problem. But I _can_ save her. I_ can_ solve her problem. She is my baby sister." She hissed to into phone.

"Hey, do you want some coffee?" She heard Rae asked. She turned around to see her sister standing in her kitchen in nothing but a camisole and underwear.

"No, tea is fine." Nodding her head, Rae turned around to make the beverage, getting Olivia a full few of her tattoos.

"Look…I don't have time to argue with you about my work load, just send Harrison over with a file and I will be in tomorrow to help." She slammed the phone shut and leaned her head on the window. She looked out to see a black, unmarked, SVU on the other side of the street from her apartment.

"Thank you." Taking the cup that appeared in front of her.

"Was that Tripp?" Rae asked.

"What? Who is Tripp?"

"Last night a man called saying his name was Tripp, is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he is not boyfriend and I don't know anybody by the name Tripp." Olivia said taking a sip of her tea.

"Well he asked for you by name so he must know you…. What about the man that you were arguing with outside your office last night, is he your boyfriend?"

"We weren't arguing and no, he is not my boyfriend."

"You too were arguing...people don't argue like that and not have some type of relationship." Rae pointed out. "So, what is he then? Secret lover, ex-boyfriend, a love sick puppy because the way he was looking at you was he wanted to fu.."

"I am_ not_ having this conversation with you, and _will_ you please put some pants on."

"Oh, come on Liv, you got to give me something." Rae laughed.

"Mom called last night."

"Why did have to do that, we were laughing and you…"

"She is worried about you."

"Did you tell her that I was here?"

"No, I was going to leave that up to you. You should call her back."

Rae shook her head, walking away from the window, toward the guest bedroom.

"She just wants to know that you are okay." Liv pressed.

Rae jammed her legs in a pair of sweats and pulled a zip up hoodie around her shoulders. "She wants to know that if her _daughter_ is okay, I haven't been her daughter in over ten years. She doesn't want to know this version of me." She grabbed a pack of Newport's from her bag and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Liv asked as she followed her.

"I need to smoke and some fresh air." She said as she slipped her feet in a pair of shoes.

"Smoking is not good for you baby."

"The baby is about half a millimeter I'm sure if I had one cigarette it's not going to die."

Rae opened the door to a man with his hand ready to knock. He lowed his hand and looked between the too woman.

"I can come back later if …" He said.

"No I was just leaving." Rae pushed past the man and walked towards the elevator.

Olivia sighed and stepped aside to let her visitor in.

"Steven said that you had another case…is she it?" Harrison asked.

"Yes, she is." She held her hand out for the file he was holding.

"So, who is she?"

"Bye, Harrison." He put his hands up in surrender as she ushered to the door. She opened her mouth to reply when her phone rang.

"I'll let myself out." He said as she walked toward the phone.

"Hello" answered.

"Hello, Olivia."

**A/N: Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 4**

Olivia was reeling. She could figure for the life of her out why he would want to see her right now. This was too much for her; she couldn't deal with him and deal with her sister at the same time. It was like some one was playing a sick joke on her.

"So I was wondering maybe we can go out to eat and talk about everything." Rae said as she walked through the front door.

"I don't have time to get into everything right now so I'm going to give you some grounds rules…"

"What am I five, come Liv."

"You asked me to help you, so we are doing it my way. I want your phone. You are not allowed to make any calls excepted to me. I don't want you calling anybody from your past" Olivia said. "I also want every prescription pill you have on you. I don't care if it's a aspirin or Midol I want it. You will have daily drug testing in the morning and at night. You are also going to go a group meeting about domestic abuse twice a week. I will set up that later today. You will need to get a job and not a job stripping, a real job. I also want the name of the man you were staying with."

"Bobby…Robert Singleman." Rae whispered.

"I will have the people at the office set up a appointment at the doctors for you baby to see if everything is okay. Now I have to go I have a meeting with some friends of mine, will you be okay by your self."

"Yes I will be fine." Rae walked into the guestroom, grabbing her bag and handing it to Olivia.

"Here is everything that you asked for. My cell phone is in the front pocket along with my wallet."

"Rae…you know I'm not doing this because I don't trust is just…"

"I know, I asked you for help and you are doing just that. You don't have to explain your self." She smiled.

"I probably wont be back for a while soon there is food in the fridge if you need anything and my cell number is on the fridge." Olivia said putting on her coat. "I don't want you to answering the phone or the door for any reason." She opened the door, pausing to look at he sister. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it.

"Go I will be fine I'm a big girl I can handle my self." Rae said waving her away.

She walked out the door, pulling out her cell phone, dialing Huck's number. "Huck, I want you to look someone up for me…"

"When did you say she will be here?" Fitz asked.

"Yes when will be here , some of us actually have more important thing to do other than waiting around here for…." Mellie was interrupted by the sound of Cyrus' office door opening.

"Ahhhh, Olivia nice of you to join us. Have a seat." Cyrus said gestering to the chair next to Fitz.

Olivia looked at the people in the room before taking the seat. "What do you want?"

"That not a way to great some old friends."

"Cyrus, I have a busy day today and I don't have time to socialize so unless you want something from me, which I know you do then ask me otherwise I leaving." She said standing up to leave.

"Wait; there is something that we need." Fitz said. She turned around and faced him with a blank stare.

"The father of Mellie's unborn child is threatening to go to press unless he gets to see the baby. We would like for you to make him go away." Cyrus explained.

Olivia signed, dropping her bag on the floor and sitting down in the chair in front of Cyrus desk.

"What is his name?"

"Jonathan Gilbert." Mellie commented rubbing her very pregnant belly.

"I will get Huck to look in on him."

"Well, you know what I always say you have a problem get Olivia Pope on it. Now if you excuse me I have a meeting with Gerry teachers."

"Cyrus could you give us a minute." Fitz suggested.

Cyrus looked between the two before heading out the door muttering to himself. "I just have taken the job with Harvard."

Fitz stared at Olivia as she looked everywhere but at him. "How are you and Senator Davis?"

Olivia looked at him with a 'seriously' look on her face. "Why didn't you get your wife pregnant? This all could have been avoided."

"No, this all could have been avoided if you didn't run away."

They both sat there glaring at each other before Olivia looked away. "I have to go" she gathered her things. She would have made it to the door if Fitz didn't grab her arm.

"Livy, wait we still have to talk about…"

"What is left to talk about?"

"Everything…"

"Or nothing, I will handle this thing with Mellie and then I never want to hear from you again." With that Olivia walked out the door, leaving Fitz with a broken look on his face.

When Olivia got to her car she finally let the tears fall. She jumped when she heard her phone ringing. She took a deep breathe and wiped her tears.

"Hello?" she answered.

"The man you asked me look up."

"Yeah…" she prompted.

"Well according to this he died about a month ago. He stained a gun shot wound to the back of the chest." Huck explained.

"Damn it!"

'_Just do it, she is your mother , she will forgive you.'_ Rae thought to herself as she paced in front the couch. She reached for the phone, when the front door slammed shut. She turned around to see Olivia stalking toward her.

"What did you do!"

"Excuse me?"

"The name you gave me, the name of the man you were staying with that man has been dead for over a month so I ask you again, _What. Did. You. Do."_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I been really busy with school and my nursing class. I know this one isn't very long but I wanted to give you something. **

**Chapter 5**

" **I have no ides want you are talking about. I didn't do anything." Rae said.**

"**The name that you gave me is the name of a man that was killed over a month ago. Is something that you are not telling me? Did you have anything to do with this?" Olivia questioned.**

**Rae looked down at her hands "I'm sorry, Livvy" She whispered.**

"**You…didn't give me his real name did you?"**

"**Liv….I"**

"**Why?" Olivia questioned. **

**Rae closed her eyes, stopping the tears from falling.**

"**Raegan… why didn't you give me his name." She pressed.**

**Rae looked up at her sister with tears rolling down her face. "Because…. I still…love him." She whispered.**

**A/N: this is kind of a sneak peek of chapter 6. So tell me if you want more.**


	6. Chapter 6

" I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't do anything." Rae said.

"The name that you gave me is the name of a man that was killed over a month ago. Is something there you're not telling me? Did you have anything to do with this?" Olivia questioned.

Rae looked down at her hands "I'm sorry, Livvy" She whispered.

"You…didn't give me his real name did you?"

"Liv….I"

"Why?" Olivia questioned.

Rae closed her eyes, stopping the tears from falling.

"Raegan… why didn't you give me his name." She pressed.

Rae looked up at her sister with tears rolling down her face.

"Because…. I still…love him." She whispered.

**OPA**

" I still don't see how she can be in the Pope family. I know she is adopted but still." Abby said taking a sip of her coffee, staring at Rae in the conference room.

"She has had a rough few years but she is still Liv's family and our client now." Steven said from next to her.

"She's a drug addict and a stripper with abusive boyfriend; whose name she won't give us. She won't tell us where she been the last ten years or how she got here or how she even found out about Liv. She a druggie, a whore and to secretive for me. Plus we already have our hands with Robinson case, I say we leave on the street to fend for herself." Steven looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"Abby, i can't believe you would say that. You of all people should understand what she is going through! We can't just leave in the street."

"Oh, I understand. I understand completely but i never tried to protect Charles after what he did and neither should she! And of course we can"

"She pregnant and a drug addict!" He argued.

"She's still breathing isn't she?" Abby shot back.

Steven shook his head. " Unbelievable."

"Do they always do this." Rae asked as she watched Abby and Steven argue behind the glass doors.

Harrison looked up from the file he was reading to look at the pair. " No, not in front of clients but then again you are no ordinary client." He flashed her his million dollar smile.

"Are you flirting with me." She asked.

"Maybe."

"Okay, here we are. We didn't have camomille but we have green tea and i know Liv drinks that so...am I interrupting?" Quinn asked looking between the pair.

"No, your not. Green tea is fine thank you." Rae smiled as she took as sip of her tea.

"So, where is Liv?" Harrison asked.

"Okay, people let's get started. Abby, Steven!" Liv said as she walked into the room.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Rae muttered into her mug.

"Alright, everyone this my sister Raegan. She's our new client." Liv said slapping Rae's picture on the window.

**WHITE HOUSE**

"Tom, Hal!" Fitz yelled.

"Yes sir?" Tom answered.

"I want to go out tonight." Fitz slipped on his jacket standing of the agents.

"I'm sorry but..."Hal stopped talking when Fitz raised his hand.

"I don't care who told you I can't leave tonight. I am the President of the United States and i want to go out."

"Sir, Mr. Beene said..." Tom tried to explain.

"I don't care what Cyrus said, I am leaving. Are you really going to stop me?"

Tom and Hal looked at each other. "No, sir."

"Okay then lets go." Fitz walked past them.

"He's going to kill us." Hal said.

"I know." Tom replied.

**OLIVIA'S HOUSE**

"How did you find them."

"Excuse me?" Take her eyes off the TV to look at her sister.

"Your team. How did you find them?" Raegan asked again.

"I...just found them. I knew they needed me and I helped them."

"Why did you?" She wondered.

Liv shrugged her shoulders. "I don't..." She was cut off by the knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Rae hopped off the couch before Olivia could stop her.

"Rae, wait!" She tried to stop her but Rae was already opening the door.

"Holy Shit!" Rae dropped the wine she was holding, slipping wine all over Liv's floors.

"Oh god." Liv whispered.

"Is this a bad time?" Fitz asked from the doorway.

**A/N: Welp:) Rae and Fitz meet. i would have write more but my mom is kicking me off the computer. Till next time:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**OLIVIA'S HOUSE**

"No, Mr. President! Please come in, make yourself at home." Olivia glared at the back of her head as Rae led Fitz to the couch.

"I'm gonna go get something to clean this up. Rae?" Olivia dragged her sister to the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She whispered as she reached for the paper towel.

"The President of the free world is in your living room and you don't expected me to be curious" Rae said grabbing the broom and dustpan

"You don't just let people in my house!" Rae rolled her eyes and walked in the living room. Olivia took a breath to calm herself and followed her sister.

"Here let me help you with that." Fitz offered.

"No, you're a guest and this is my mess." Rae snatches the broom out of her sister's hands. Once all the glass was in the dustpan, she carried it into the kitchen.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"She's my sister." Liv grumbled.

Fitz frowned, looking at the woman in the kitchen. "I didn't know you sister."

"Not many people do."

"So, how do you know Liv?" Rae asked as she walked back into the room.

"I...we...we're old friends." He answered.

"I worked on his campaign." Liv clarified. She shot a look at Fitz before glaring at Rae.

Three of them sat in awkward silence until Olivia could take it anymore.

"Look, The President probably has important things to do in the morning and needs his sleep, right?" She said.

"Yes, I should probably go. It was nice meeting you Raegan." He stood up and shook her hand.

"Nice meeting you too." Rae smiled as Olivia ushered him out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Rae narrowed her eyes at her. "So, how long have you been screwing the president?"

~RPRPRP~

"I asked you to do one thing! One fucking thing and you can even to do it! How hard is it to find one person?"

"I'm sorry but she leaving no trace, no trail that I can follow!"

"There are only so many places she can be, Ed!"

"Well, many she went back to her parents place?"

"She doesn't have any family you dipshit!"

"Look, I doing the best that I can!"

"Well do better! I want Rae found now!"

~RPRPRP~

"Abby, why can't you just leave it alone?" Steven said.

"No, I won't leave it alone! There is a reason why she is protecting this man and I want to know why!" She argued.

"Maybe she told Olivia." Quinn suggested.

"Something is wrong about this woman! There is something I can't put my finger on."

"Abby, you think that about every client that comes in." Harrison piped up from the end of the table.

"I just don't trust her!" Abby said.

"Abby, you don't trust anybody." He shot back.

"Alright enough with this! Lets get back to work. Huck, where are we on the mistress?" Steven asked.

"Her name is Tory Galdez, twenty-six years old, 5'6, blonde with blue eyes, 126 lbs, lives in apartment 7B on Woodland Street and is an organ donor." Huck informed.

"Abby, Harrison first thing in the morning I want you to head over to her apartment and bring her here. Right now I want all of you get some sleep and eat you all look like shit." Steven ordered.

"Aw, thanks Steven you make me feels so much better about myself." Abby said.

"Glad I can help out." He smiled as he walked out the door.

~RPRPRP~

"Excuse me?" Olivia stared at her sister in disbelief.

Rae rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid. I saw the way he looked at you."

"You don't know what you are talking about." She tried to walk past her but Rae blocked her.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. He looked at you like he saw you naked and liked it. So either you had sex in front of him or you fucked him."

"Rae,"

"Nobody comes to a friend's house this late at night, okay. What he came for was some ass or you too are fighting and he wants to make it right. Am I right?" She pressed.

"We did...have...had a relationship but I ended it." Liv confessed.

"And he still wants you?"

"Yes, he...I...we still love each other but since he is the president and married, we can't be together."

"You sound like a Nicholas Sparks book." Rae joked. They laughed and plopped on the couch.

Rae sighed, laying her head on Liv's shoulder. "What would Mother think?"

"I don't think she would even recognize us." Liv whispered.

"You, maybe. Me, I don't know. I don't think this is what our parents had in mind when they adopted me."

"Rae, what happened to us?" She asked.

"Life, Reality. They both just bitched slapped us in the face. We just have to smack 'em back. Show them that we can be beat." Rae said.

"Well, how bout we work on you and then we can see what we can do about me?" Liv suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Rae held up her for a high five. She closed her eyes snuggled into her sister.

Olivia looked down at the sleeping woman on her lap. Tears came to her eyes when she thought of how innocent Rae was when she little. How she used to follow her around, asking all sorts of questions.

She remembers the day she first saw Rae. A little three year old girl, tan colored skin, long brown hair with the biggest green she had ever seen.

She was alone in a corner, playing all by herself.

She pulled the hair back from her face, seeing the cut and bruise on her cheek. She felt anger at herself because she wasn't there to protect her baby sister that she wasn't there for Rae.

She may not have been there then but she is there now and she be damned if someone laid a finger on her sister ever again.

**A/N: Okay so I'm trying to find some way to bring the parents back or the Mom and then later on the Dad. So if anyone has an idea how to do that it would help alot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I have decided to bring the parents in at the same time but the mother more the father then bring him in more later on. I just finished my junior year of high school so I will have more time for writing and will probably update more often.**

**Chapter 8**

"Richard!" He heard his wife yell from the front room.

"What is it dear?"

"They are talking about Livvy." She said happily.

"_...without her, he wouldn't even be President. Do you think they will bring her on for the next election?"_

"_That's if he even runs again, Susan. In other news..." _

"I didn't know Livvy worked on the campaign?" Richard muttered.

"You too are not exactly on speaking term, honey." His wife said turning off the television.

"She speaks to you." He followed her into their bedroom.

"_I_ didn't send her sister away." Carolyn said over her shoulder.

"I did not send Raegan away; she left on her own accord." He argued.

"You practically shoved her out the door!" She pulled a suitcase from the closet.

"Where are you going?"

"Seeing them talk about Livvy on the Television reminded me how much I miss my daughter. I'm going to visit her." She said throwing in some clothes.

"You're going to fly down to Washington, just out of the Blue, without calling? Without a rhyme or reason" Richard questioned.

"No I'll call her on the plane and I have a reason."

"Oh what is it?"

Carolyn smiled at her husband. "I'll tell her you're driving me crazy and I had to get away. Plus I missed her." She snapped the case shut. "Now, be dear and carry this to the car."

Richard rolled his eyes, picking up her suitcase.

~RPRPRP~

"So I couldn't help but notice you drooling over Olivia's sister last night." Abby asked as she pulled the car to a stop.

Harrison gave her a look before getting out of the car. "I was not drooling."

"Yes you were. You looked like you wanted to bend her over right there on the table." She pressed the buzzer

"Come on, Abby." He said as they were let in.

"What is it with men and whores? You have perfectly good women around you and you still go after the trash."

"Rae is not trash or a whore."

"She took her clothes off for strange men and swung around on a pole."

She argues as they climbed the stairs.

"That doesn't make her a whore." Harrison replied as he looked for the right apartment.

"Of course you would say that, you're a man." Following him as he found the right apartment.

He knocked on the door. "Abby, you don't even know her."

"I know enough."

"We are not having arguing about this now! Drop it." He whispered to her.

"I just..." She was cut off when the door opened to a young woman.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Are you Tori Galdez?" Harrison asked.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

Harrison and Abby shared a look. "I think you should let us in."

~RPRPRP~

"Alright I got something but it's not much."

"Just give me what you have."

"Okay, remember well I looked for any trace of her using any credit cards when a buddy of mine called me. He said that he saw her in D.C. He said she was with some high powered chick uhhhh Olivia something."

"Do you have any prove that it was her?"

"Yeah." He pulled his phone out with a picture of Rae and Olivia running down the street.

"When was this taken?"

"Few minutes ago."

"Alright, find out where this Olivia chick lives and call Daniel we found her. I want to be out of her in an hour."

~RPRPRP~

"Lord Jesus!" Rae gasped as she fell on the carpet. "I gotta quit smoking, bitches can't breathe!"

Olivia laughed, stepping over her and heading into the kitchen.

"That's probably a good thing, given that you're also pregnant." She looked at her cell phone to see she had a voice mail.

"Pfff, pregnant people run all the time, but this smoking thing is gonna kill me. I swear I won't another cigarette again." Rae said as picked herself off the floor.

She saw her sister staring at her phone. "Liv, you okay?"

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door.

"Olivia! I called you from the plane but you didn't answer so I left a voicemail. I hope you don't mind I left myself...Oh My God!" Carolyn gasped as she saw Rae for the first time in ten years.

"No..." Rae ran to the guest room, too afraid to face her mother.

"Raegan!" She heard her yell through the door.

She put her hands over her ears to block out the arguing of her sister and mother. "This is not happening, she is not here." she whispered to herself.

**A/N: Welp:) that's it folks.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**(**_**Rae's thoughts,**_**Rae talking)**

'_What is she doing here?' _Rae thought as she paced the length of the room. She paused as she looked at the door, hearing the voices of her mother and sister. "_She _is _not suppose to here...its too soon. I'm not ready for this!' _ She grabbed her neck as she started to hyperventilate '_She's..._gasp..._gonna hate..._ gasp..._. me! God damn it! Raegan breathe!'_

She walked over to the bed as she tried to calm her breathing. ' _In through the nose , out through the mouth...in, out, in, out,'_She layed back down on the bed as her breathing slowed.

'_Knock,Knock'_"Rae?" She heard Olivia call through the door. "Please come out. She's just going talk to you. She's promises to hear you out and let you explain." She rolled over, pressing her face into the pillow.

"Raegan?" She stiffened at the sound of her mother's voice. "Baby, please talk to me? May i come in?" She let out a deep sign before getting up and unlocking the door. she took a deep breathe as she opened the door to see her mothers face, a face she has seen in over ten years.

Carolyn gasped at the sight of her daughter. She saw dark circles and faded bruises. Her daughter looked like she had aged 20 years instead of 10 years. What broke her heart the most was her eyes. Eyes once so bright and full of life are now dull and void, like someone had taken her will to live.

"I'm going to let you two have some time alone to talk. I'll be at the office if either of you need anything. I'll be back later." Olivia informed them. She looked between the two women before walking off to her room to change. Neither women paying attention to her.

"Oh Raegan." Carolyn whispered as she cupped her daughter face. she wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Raegan flung herself into her mother arms, hold her tightly as if she would disappear any second. Olivia smiled at them as she was walking out the door. It was only the beginning but now she knew her sister was gonna be alright.

~RPRPRP~

"What do have for me today?" Olivia called out as walked into the office. Harrison walked up behind and followed her into her office.

"On the Robinson's case, Abby and I talked to the mistress and she is willing to keep quiet if the Senator pays her 30,000 dollars." Olivia rolled her eyes when she heard this, "On this Gilbert guy... he graduated from Harvard Law, has a degree in criminal law and political science. He is a Lawyer from New York but recently move down here to D.C."

"Alright, see if her has anything with Mellie Grant, I want it in a hour and have Steven look into get the amount of money taken down for the mistress if she still wants that amount just tell and I'll handle it." Harrison nodded before walking out.

She signed, turning her TVs on to some news station. "Liv?" She lifted her head to see Huck standing in front of her desk. "What is it, Huck?"

"There was someone looking into you...a little too hard. Like they were looking for something... I didn't see anything that could possibly hurt you but i just wanted to let you know. I'm going to watch your apartment until I feel you are safe again." He informed.

"I'm sure its nothing but if you feel the need to watch my apartment then but all means." He nodded his head and walked out the room.

"Okay what to do now?" She whispered to herself as she looked down at the files on her desk. Just as she picked up the first one her phone rang.

"Olivia Pope." She answered.

"Olivia, how are you on this fine day." Cyrus greeted.

"Cyrus, what can I do for you?" She asked as leaned back into her chair.

"What an old friend can't call to check up on you?" He mused

"Yes, old friends can do that but you? I think so."

"Oh Liv, I'm hurt. Really its hurt that you think that of me." He replied.

"That rich coming from you of all people. Now I ask again what can i do for you?" She asked again.

"I want to talk about this Gilbert guy." He said simply.

"In our usually spot?"

"No in my office I don't have enough time to get away but i can talk for a bit."

"Cyrus, I'm a little swap today and I don't have time..."

"He's not here." He stated.

"What?"

"He's not here. He's at Camp David with the kids."

"Cyrus I swear if I walk in there and he is..."

"He's not, so come on woman!"

Olivia rubbed her forehead before answering, " Fine, I'll be there in 20." She slammed the phone down.

She grabbed her coat and walked out her office. " Harrison!"

~RPRPRP~

"Why didn't you tell me that you were here?" Carolyn asked.

Rae looked down at their hands before answers. " I didn't want you to see me until I was better."

"If you needed help then I would have helped you no matter what. Plus it doesn't matter what you did or what you've down or look like, you can always come to me."

"Mama, I'm sorry!" She sobbed into her mothers arms. "I'm sorry i screwed everything up! I wanted to see you and Livvy so much but i thought you wouldn't want to see me."

"What in the world would make you think that?!" Carolyn exasperated.

"Mama, your husband kicked me out because I got pregnant at 18." She deadpanned.

"It does not matter what he thinks or does. Contrary to what you and the rest of the world think, that man doesn't control every aspect of my life, but unfortunately it took me a bit to figure it all out. So, why don't you tell me what you have gotten yourself into over the years."

"Oh god, mom can't you be happy that I'm here." Rae tried to deflect.

"I am happy that you are here but that is not enough."

"Jeez, ma when the hell did you get so needy?" She joked.

"Girl, stop stalling and talk."

"Fine, there was this man named..."

~RPRPRP~

"Cy, I really don't have much time to lallygag, so..." She said walking into Cyrus' but stopped when she saw it wasn't him leaning against the desk.

"Hey, Livvy." Fitz greeted.

"I don't know why I even agreed to come here. I don't have time for this. I'm leaving." She turned to grasp the door knob but his voice stopped her.

"Liv, please stay." She could hear the soft pleaded in his voice when he spoke.

"What do you want? I only have 15 minutes so say whatever you want to say" She asked turning around.

" Am I really that horrible that you don't want to be in same room as me?" Fitz questioned.

"Mr. President, I really don't have time for idle chit chat."

"Mr. President? Have you forgotten my name that fast." He took a few steps toward her and she took one back, almost hitting the door.

"You have five minutes left." She warned.

"What I have to say can't be said in 5 minutes." He moved forward a little more. He was so close now that he could brush her cheek with the tips of his fingers, barely.

"Then you better be brief." She said. He moved forward again until she could feel his breath on her face. He reached out a hand and grazed the side of her waist before pulling her against his body. "Fitz...what are you doing?" She whispered looking into his eyes.

"I'm being brief." He looked into her eyes before touching his lips to hers. He move his other hand to cradle her face as she gave as soft moan.

Time seemed to stop the moment his lips touched her. She had missed this. The feel of his hands as he rubbed his thumb over her hip. The softness of his lips as they nibble and suck on hers. Why did the world have to be so cruel.

"Livvy?" The sound of his voice brought her out of her haze. She blinked eyes to look into his cool grays.

"Fitz..." She whimpered. She lifted her hand to run fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. She pulled his forehead to touch hers, just breathing his scent.

"Was I brief enough?" He mused. She smiled at his little joke.

"Yes, you were. A little too brief if ask me but we can't." She pushed lightly on his chest.

"Come on, Liv." She open her mouth to speak but was interrupted by her phone.

"You and I both know why we can't so don't even try...Olivia Pope." She pushed around him to answer her phone. Who ever was on the other side was screaming loud enough for Fitz to get a jist out what was going on.

"Raegan, I'm on my way. I want you and Mom to go out the back entrance and go to the office. Do you remember the way? Okay I'm on my way. Just breath. Alright just hurry and make sure no one following you. Okay." She ended the call.

"Liv, What going on?"

"I have to go, um I'll have the info on Jonathan Gilbert for tomorrow." She informed as she rushed out Cyrus' office.

"Liv...Olivia!" He called out after her, "Tom go with her." He ordered.

Tom nodded before rushing to follow her.

~RPRPRP~

"Raegan Grace Pope! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Carolyn yelled in shocked.

"Mother?!" shocked that her mother had swore.

"Oh don't acted so shocked. What in gods name made you think taking drugs, smoking and drinking was okay while your pregnant. I raised you better than that."

"This is exactly why I didn't want to come! You don't understand." Rae argued.

"Oh I understand, I understand completely. This _boy_ messed you up pretty bad and when I get my hands on him he gonna wish he was never born. But putting all that crap in your body while your pregnant is not acceptable. That choice was all yours." While her mother was lecturing her, she walked over the window. She was about to turn back when a man caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes at him, he looked familiar but she couldn't place his face. Where had she seen him before? When he turned to look at the apartment building, She gasped. It finally clicked. He was one of the bouncers from the club.

"Oh my god!"

~RPRPRP~

**A/N: I forgot to say this my last chapter and I'm really sorry. I Give credit to gabbiGTS for the idea on how to bring Rae and Liv's Mother. I hope like this one.**


End file.
